


A Night at Lux

by Nighthuntress



Category: Loki - Fandom, Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-26
Updated: 2017-09-26
Packaged: 2019-01-05 16:19:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12193371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nighthuntress/pseuds/Nighthuntress
Summary: Currently WIP, still working on title.





	A Night at Lux

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know if I should continue and if you think I should stick with 2 or even change it to 1, it's my first cross fandom piece and I'm not sure whether to continue or not.  
> Thanks :)

"Boy, Lux sure is packed tonight!" You say to no one in particular as you sit on the chair in your favourite corner, whiskey in hand, watching the dance floor. Taking a sip, your gaze wanders to the staircase as the owner himself glides in, flanked by a gorgeous man you recognise as Loki. "Mmmm." You purr as you smile into your tumbler. Pausing at the top of the stairs, the two of them gaze over the dancefloor, Loki's eyes meeting yours. As Lucifer begins decending, Loki catches his arm, talking in his ear while holding you in his sights. 

Glancing your way, a smile slides across Lucifer's handsome features as they both practically float down the stairs and through the bodies on the dancefloor, 

"Another whiskey, perhaps, darling?" Loki purrs in your ear, suddenly beside you. Surprised, you look down at your tumbler to find it empty.  
"Why, yes. Thank you." You say in a sultry voice as you turn to face him, Lucifer handing a tumbler to you with a devilish grin.  
"Why are you alone in the corner here?" Lucifer asks, suddenly on the opposite side of you.  
"Simply observing." You say to him with a smirk, which he returns.  
"Would you dance for us?" Loki murmurs.  
"Well, I would.... But I don't have a table." You say offhandedly.  
"Ah, well that's no problem!" Lucifer exclaims and smiles at Loki as he uses his magic.  
"Oh, but the song playing isn't right." You crook a finger at Lucifer who leans closer, and whisper a song in his ear.  
"Mmm, of course. Good choice! I'll be right back." His voice sends shivers down your spine.  
Turning back to Loki, you wink and ask, "Could you put a pole on it?". Raising his eyebrows slightly, he does as you ask. Glancing at Lucifer as he walks back toward you to see his reaction, you give him a smirk, to which you notice an almost imperceptible tilt of his head, making you smile.

"Oooh, this will be quite a show." Lucifer says excitedly as he helps you up onto the table. You nod to him when you are ready and he points into the crowd where the DJ must be. Loki takes your seat and Lucifer moves to the side of him as the song 'Do Your Thang' begins to play. You look back and find Lucifer smiles smugly and sips his tumbler, Loki looks vaguely surprised and amused. That is, until you start stripping and dancing. You chuckle as Lucifer almost choked on his drink. Half way through, you notice both men have large bulges, and Loki is leaning forward more in an uncomfortable attempt to cover his. Loki and Lucifer have a look of carnal desire as you pull out all your best secret moves up and down the pole.

As the song ends, you look to the both of them.  
"Bed." They growl in unison, eyes not leaving you. You nod, and Lucifer hefts you over his shoulder.


End file.
